


Новый-старый

by Atex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Доктору всё еще чертовски непривычно, хотя это ощущение чужеродности собственного тела – нормальная реакция на регенерацию.





	Новый-старый

Доктору всё еще чертовски непривычно, хотя это ощущение чужеродности собственного тела – нормальная реакция на регенерацию. Он рассматривает руки: морщинистые, с длинными пальцами и ухоженными ногтями. Интересно, как вообще получается, что у одной регенерации ногти изначально обкусаны, а у другой чуть ли не маникюр? На незнакомых губах появляется усмешка. Доктор всё еще не может сказать, что этот пожилой джентльмен в зеркале и есть он. Но одно можно сказать наверняка, ходить в чем попало не стоит в любом возрасте и при любой регенерации.  
Гардеробная в ТАРДИС, как всегда, забита кучей вещей: цветастое пальто и зонтик, шляпа и вязаный жилет, шпага и рубашка с жабо. Кто, во имя Рассилона, вообще может носить подобное?! Доктор вздыхает и рукой отодвигает длиннющий шарф, спускающийся с потолка. На стуле около зеркала всё еще лежит галстук-бабочка и пиджак с заплатками на локтях.  
\- Бабочки – это круто, - беззвучно произносит Доктор, словно пробует фразу на вкус, и бережно вешает галстук с пиджаком на вешалку рядом с коричневым полосатым костюмом. – Всё проходит, - добавляет он, легким движением ноги запихивая красные запыленные кеды поглубже под шкаф. Их время прошло.  
Взгляд Доктора останавливается на черном костюме и белой рубашке, которые висят в углу комнаты.  
\- В конце концов, можно вернуться к истокам, - вздыхает Доктор и начинает одеваться. Через несколько минут брюки надеты, рубашка и жилет застегнуты на все пуговицы, а шнурки аккуратно завязаны.  
Тайм Лорд придирчиво разглядывает свой новый монохромный имидж в зеркало.  
\- Неплохо, неплохо, - проводит рукой по волосам. Они совсем другие на ощупь. Всё другое. Он прикрывает глаза и бормочет себе под нос:  
\- Может добавить галстук?  
Потом вспоминает, сколько времени тратил каждый день, чтобы их завязывать, и решительно отказывается от этой идеи. Еще раз бросает взгляд на вещи, разбросанные в беспорядке. Все его жизни в этих кусках одежды, его история.   
Внезапно взгляд цепляется за клочок атласной ткани, и Доктор заинтересовано тянет за край, чтобы вытащить на свет из кучи одежды черное пальто с красным подкладом. Пальцы инстинктивно сжимают ткань крепче, словно пытаются удержать, как тогда… Сколько лет назад это было? Или уже столетий? Со всеми этими путешествиями во времени перестаешь считать.  
Премьер министр Великобритании. Гарольд Саксон.  
\- Мастер.  
В голосе Доктора только отголоски той боли, отчаянья и горя. Сейчас с ним тоска и одиночество. Но он помнит, каково это прижимать Мастера к стене и яростно целовать. Потому что тогда Доктор думал, что потерял всё и всех, что остался один в целой вселенной, а потом голос в телефонной трубке сказал:  
\- Назови моё имя, - и мир снова обрёл смысл.  
Он слишком хорошо помнит, как сильным рывком пытался снять пальто, которое сейчас сжимал в руках. Он помнит приглушенный смех Мастера и его слова:  
\- Не порви. Это пальто совсем новое. Я надевал его всего пару раз.  
Доктор открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на пальто. Интересно, каким бы был Мастер сейчас, если бы не замОк времени, не энергия, сжигающая тело, не проклятый Рассилон, не пылающий в небесах Галлифрей?  
Чтобы Мастер сказал, если бы увидел новую регенерацию Доктора?   
Тайм Лорд болезненно улыбнулся. Забавно, но Мастер всегда принимал Доктора таким, какой есть, вне зависимости от регенерации. И делал это легче и быстрее самого Доктора. Всегда смотрел насмешливо и вызывающе, целовал страстно и жестко, кричал о том, как ненавидит, а сам раз за разом спасал. Мастеру ненужно было время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому воплощению Доктора.   
Только раз он позволил себе сказать:  
\- Сейчас ты, как никогда, похож на Тету.  
Десятая регенерация подняла от подушки растрепанную голову и растерянно посмотрела на него. Мастер расхохотался и кинул в Доктора пальто.  
\- Счастливо оставаться.  
\- Если ты стал премьер министром, это не даёт тебе право швыряться в людей вещами! – возмутился Доктор, освобождаясь от плена, но Мастера уже не было в комнате.  
И вот, через столько лет (столетий), пальто Гарольда Саксона лежало в руках Доктора. Всё такое же приятное на ощупь, с вызывающе красным подкладом. Почти новое. Кажется, это единственное, что осталось от Мастера кроме воспоминаний.   
Доктор еще раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало, потом резко развернулся и, выходя из гардеробной, решительно надел пальто.


End file.
